


Ballroom Dancing - A Riren songfic

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Capitan Levi, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Love, M/M, Mention of olou, Other, Romance, Short Eren, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Songs, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Thug Levi, dance instructor Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a ballroom dance instructor living with his best friend Armin Arlet above their co-owned dance studio The Wings Of Freedom. In order to participate in a big competition coming up Eren must design the perfect routine to impress the judges. The only problem is that he needs a tall partner and everyone he knows is out of commission. In walks thug Levi Ackerman the famous Captain of the underground who has some deadly dance moves of his own. Adamant for Levi to help them, Eren and Armin strike a life changing deal. Trow in confusion, gangs, bad ass dancing, and romantic feelings to make everyone on edge. Will they win the competition? Will Levi and Eren fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren's Dilemma

A jingle of bells, the thumping of a drum, humming of the melody waft through the air. My figure glides like the sweep of a paintbrush and the steps creep into my mind. A new masterpiece is born. Suddenly I snap my eyes open whilst simultaneously jumping out of bed shouting " I have a new dance routine!"  
Silence answered me, then the soft rippling of sheets hummed through the air and my best friend Armin's sleepy voice called to me " wha..huh? Eren, what in the world are you doing up so early?" I quickly glanced at my bedside clock. It read....3:00a.m. I promptly bashed my head into my pillow screwing my overactive mind for its creativity. " I have a new dance routine." I repeated  
"Is that it?" Armin replied sounding somewhat annoyed.  
" uh.. yeah" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.  
"Hmm" he hummed." Whelp, let's go back to sleep and you can tell me more about it when it's not so dammed early in the morning."  
"Sorry Armin"  
"I's ok" he slurred and from that I knew our conversation was over until later in the morning. I lied back down both song and dance routine spinning over and over again in my mind. With that I was back off into the land of dreams.  
~ time skip ~  
The next time I awoke that morning it was to the banging of pans signaling that Armin was already awake and courteously making breakfast for them both. Yawning I once again jumped out of bed going to the bathroom for a quick shower. After I was done I dressed in my comfy dance clothes and brushed my teeth. I ruffled my wild chestnut bed head in an effort to tame it and failing. I left it as it was and paused for a moment to look my reflection. Bronzed tanned skin, plump pink lips, a slender nose, and a toned yet feminine figure stared back at me. I ignored that fact that I thought of myself having a feminine figure and studied my fascinating eyes. Ever since I was a young child i knew I had a mild form of hetochromia both my eyes a mix of turquoise and honey gold. Despite some discrimination I neverfelt the need to hide my eyes because I thought they were beautiful. Nodding confidently to myself I bounded out of my shared room and into the apartments small but efficient kitchen. My blond haired friend stood with his back facing me scraping what looked like pancakes from the slightly burnt pan. I sat down at the table while saying " Thanks for making breakfast Armin, ya know you didn't have to. Especially after I woke you up this morning."  
Armin turned to face me showing off his button nose and shining baby blue eyes. "It's fine Eren. I need to practice my cooking anyways to impress Mikasa when she comes over for our date tonight." He huffed and turned back to the oven. "Armin I've told you a hundred times that Mikasa likes you the way you are. I should know she is my older sister."  
Armin whirled around half glaring at me setting our plates of steaming pancakes down on the table. Then he grabbed syrup, jam, and butter slamming it onto the table with all of his strength.  
"What didthe table ever do to you, or are you still stressed about finally asking my stoic older sister to be your girlfriend? I teased  
"Just eat your breakfast." He grumbled embarrassed by my comments.  
I chuckled at him putting butter, jam, and syrup onto my pancakes . Digging in I groaned at the burst of flavor " Why are you not a chef Armin? " I stuffed more into my mouth some falling out onto the plate.  
"First, chew your food you titan. Second, you needed a hip-hop instructor and I was the only one you could get." Armin raised his eyebrow as if questioning my intelligence.  
"True, I'm still forever grateful to have you." I got up, grabbing my plate, to wash it off. Amin, Misaka, and I all owned a dance studio called The Wings Of Freedom. It was our dream ever since highschool to own a dance studio when we graduated from college. Luckily, thanks to Armin's genius our dream became reality. Along with some other friends from college we opened three years ago quickly gaining popularity in just a year and a half. The Wings Of Freedom has been going on strong for three years to this day. Although last year a new dance studio was open on the other side of Sina, the town where we lived, called Titan Dance. It was becoming more and more popular. Slowly but surly our customers changed over because the Titan Dance had more space. Our little studio lost a lot of money but luckily I found out about a big competition that was offering enough money for us to get back on our feet and build a bigger space with some extra cash left over. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I said to Armin.  
"Well I'm going down first and I'll get the groceries before your date. Also, I'll hang with Jean so you two can be alone."  
Armin spluttered trying not to spit out his coffee he'd gotten while I was thinking.  
" Eren. Your so mean" he whined setting his cup in the sink and washing it.  
" I know" I smirked at him and then ran downstairs before Armin could catch me. At the bottom of the stairs I grabbed the keys to the studio and unlocked the doors. I skidded over to my office opening the door, rushing wasn't a good idea, and I tripped over my feet landing hard onto my face. I laid there for a few minutes not really wanting to get up because of slight pain.  
"Eren?" a sweet voice came from above me. I looked up and saw Petra our scheduler and receptionist.  
"Oh hey Petra" I said from the floor still not getting up.  
"What are you doing in the floor?" She asked sounding concerned.  
"Contemplating life." I dryly replied.  
Petra stared and then burst out laughing. I joined her while reluctantly rising up off the floor.  
" Actually I just tripped over my own feet and was silently weeping at the thought." I said rubbing my face. She smiled at me trying to look reassuring.  
"Oh before I forget I finally accepted Hanji's offer to go on a date. I'm so excited!" Petra squealed grabbing me and hugging me tight.  
"Haven't they been asking you for half a year? "I pondered.  
"Yes, and I thought why not.They seem nice and they're fun to be around. It'll get Olou off my back, hopefully." Petra let go of me and sighed. Olou was this rude guy who always bit his tongue attempting to flirt with Petra. What he didn't know is she was more interested in Hanji who was an eccentric scientist.  
"That's great Petra. I'm sure you'll have fun." I smiled yet felt a bit sad. Unfortunately I didn't have anyone like that in my life. I had my friends but not somebody that I really had a crush on. Jealousy consumed me. I knew it would be a little bit harder considering that I liked guys but I shouldn't let that deride me. I promise to whomever my future boyfriend is: to apologise when needed, comfort when necessary, and cherish our relationship. Most importantly I would love them with my entire heart and soul. I just haven't met them yet. " I know that someday it'll turn out. You'll make me work so that we can work it out... I just haven't met you yet."


	2. Captain Levi Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Unwell by the fray untill the timeskip then its be my escape by relient k . Minor violence. Just to warn you guys. Levi may be ooc, idk. Enjoy~

*13 years ago*  
Before I was forced to live in a cage I live a fruitful life with my mother. Kuchel, my mother, taught me many things in my young life. One night when I was seven I witnessed my mother preform a beautiful dance. She seemed to float and glide across the floor with an elegance like no other. I inched closer enthralled, wanting to be just like her. I softly made my way into the living room of our home stood in front of my shocked mother and demanded that she teach me to dance. Laughing, my mother ruffled my hair telling me she'd be honored to. To the age of 14 I learned how to dance and through hours of practice I mastered almost every move and dance. Not only did I grow closer to my mother I truly felt free while dancing. But, all freedom comes at a price. The day Kuchel died I finally understood what that meant. The funeral day it rained with just me and my estranged uncle standing at my mother's graveside. After the burial my uncle proclaimed that from now on he'd be the one to take care of me. That was the day I payed the price for my freedom and was forced into a cage. Kayney, the estranged uncle, was a drug lord who had no heir for his "throne" . He ruled over a place called the underground, quite literally he was a king of sorts. Without further delay I became his heir and from that time forth was bred into a life I didn't want. Soon I forgot my mother's teachings along with the only thing that made me feel free. I was told to become cold, emotionless, and a killer. Having no other choice I joined in daily drug deals and occasional raids. It wasn't till after Isabell and Farlurn I truly became what the underground and my uncle wanted me to be. I ran into them on one of my teams raids at 17. When I saw them something in me couldn't leave them alone. I promised Kayney I would teach them everything I knew and they would be beneficial to our cause. Isabell took to calling me big bro, my heart not letting my mouth or brain deny wanting to care for them. Farlurn was a little shit but he did good work and I grew a live for both of them as my younger siblings. I planned on the day I turned 18 to adopt them so we could be a true family. Two weeks after my 18th birthday I went to the office to get everything ready and legally adopted them that day. When I arrived home no one was there but figured they were doing what shitty teens do. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I told them.That night when they still weren't home I did a bit of investigating and found my uncle had sold them. He told me they were making me weak so he got rid of them without second thought. Furious I went to the drug warehouse they were being held at , but it was already to late. I found their defiled bodies that were bleed to death by a wound in the throat. I killed everyone in the building and Kayney that night. Offically I was the new leader of the underground. In the year that followed I made myself a name to make sure every crime and drug lord knew exactly who I was. Captain. Captain Levi Ackerman, owner and leader of the underground.  
*8 years later*  
Thump. A splatter of crimson crossed my eyes as I pulled my dagger from another filthy thug. I tched in annoyance and looked down to the other trembling thug. " I'm sure you know by now but I'll be obliged to remind you again." I stabbed the dagger into the thugs chest and twisted it. The man screamed and pleaded with me to not kill him, please. "Don't fucking betray me." I finished and ripped the knife out. I sliced the pigs throat ending his sad pitiful existence. I was done with the little crime lords who thought they could go behind my back and get away with it. Didn't the idiots know I had eyes and ears everywhere. Annoyed and irritated I walked to my car and got inside. Driving toward my one story house I felt unwell and unsatisfied. I wanted to clean of myself and my blade. It was fucking disgusting to be covered in those pigs blood. I'd definitely need to clean out my car. Yet, no matter how many times I scrubbed my blade or myself clean the blood on my hands will be stained in my mind forever. I can't escape the whispers of all the innocents I've killed, even the thugs screams haunted me. Maybe I was going mental forcing me futher into my life of deceit, a cage of regrets. Shaking my I head to clear my thoughts I turn into my driveway. I turned off the car and went inside to get physically clean. " I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now no one can tell."  
~time skip~  
Later that night I went to the grocery store to but some earl gray tea. It was one of the things that helped calm me. I knew my neighborhood store was closed for renovations so i quickly looked up nearby grocery stores. There was one about twenty minutes away. I drove there and went inside goong straight towards my tea. I grabbed two boxes because of my stress levels increasing and headed to the checkout.  
"But, Eren Where on earth are you gonna find some tall guy to dance with you at the competition?" I overheard. For some reason I stopped although I tried to resist, I wasn't intrested in some brats coversation. Yet, somehow I couldn't pull away, it was almost as if my heart wouldn't let me.  
"I know horseface! I have to try. We need to save the Wings Of Freedom. Dancing and teaching are my entire life. I love the feelings of freedom that come with dancing and want to give that to other people. If the Wings Of Freedom closses than I won't have that opportunity for quite a while. I know I'll find someone to dance with me. " another voice responded. In that moment I was reminded of everything I had learned from my mother including the dancing, every single movement to almost every dance. This could be the key to get out of my cage. A chance to get ot of this rut I fell into by mistake. My personality may be different but my life now isn't who I wanted to be. Confidently I stepped out and went to the voices , standing behind the short brat with chesunt brown hair.  
I cleared my throat " Well brats what your looking for may just be right here."  
"And I've been dying to get out and that just might be the death of me... I'm stuck inside this rut I fell into by mistake.. And I'm begging you to be my escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, I wrote this in math class with a straight face. Anyway, sorry it's late. Until the next installment of ballroom dancing! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I hoped you enjoyed the first installment of ballroom dancing. Quick thing you should know, this whole idea was based of a Michael Bublė song Haven't met you yet. Almost evry chapter will have a song theme that has inspired me. This is also posted on Wattpad under the same name and username. Tata readers!~


End file.
